ABS-CBN, GMA, IBC Unveil New Programs this January 18
January 18, 2016 The ABS-CBN romantic comedy series ‘Be My Lady’ is just one of several programs to debut the new year. Welcome the new year around the corner this 2016, and to kick off the beginning months, the ‘Big 3’ networks unveil some new programs to begin the new year. Beginning today, ABS-CBN premieres its newest series Be My Lady. Starring real-life couple Erich Gonzales and Daniel Matsunaga, Be My Lady's story will focus on the duo’s attempts to overcome their cultural differences in order to forge a life-long relationship. In Be My Lady, Erich is Pinang, a simple and conservative Filipina. Her mother, played by Janice de Belen, worked in Singapore as an OFW in hopes of reclaiming the land that her husband (Al Tantay) once owned, but things went downhill for the family when she got deported due to an unfortunate incident. Daniel, on the other hand, is Phil, an independent and liberal Brazilian-Japanese bachelor who lived with his mother (Priscilla Meirelles) in Singapore. Visiting the Philippines in order to attend the wedding of one of his best friends, he then found himself searching for his childhood friend, which also led him to an unlikely first meeting with Pinang. The supporting cast of Be My Lady also includes Yayo Aguila, Almira Muhlach, Yves Flores, Karen Dematera, MJ Cayabyab, RK Bagatsing, Devon Seron, Karen Reyes, Mike Lloren, Ana Abad Santos, Perry Escano, Marife Necesito, and comedy trio No Direction. It is directed by Theodore Boborol and produced by Ruel Bayani. Be My Lady will replace Ningning, whose finale takes place this Friday, January 15. While Ningning has rated very well in its timeslot, it is clear that viewers badly missed the late-morning ‘kilig’ that once helped Be Careful with My Heart become a hugely successful series. That said, with all the hype surrounding Be My Lady, expect big things from the show as it gets underway. For Erich Gonzales and Daniel Matsunaga, this series should help bring out their best, both on-screen and off. Be My Lady premieres this Monday at 11:30 a.m. before It's Showtime on ABS-CBN’s PrimeTanghali. Meanwhile, GMA will also premiere its newest series Wish I May. The lead stars of the series will be Bianca Umali and Miguel Tanfelix, popularly known as the BiGuel tandem. The premise of the series will involve two teens (Bianca and Miguel) falling in love with each other amid tumultuous circumstances involving their families, brought about by the genetic disorder called ‘chimerism’. Also starring in Wish I May are Camille Prats, Mark Anthony Fernandez, Glydel Mercado, Rochelle Pangilinan, Mark Herras, Alessandra de Rossi, Neil Ryan Sese, Juan Rodrigo, Marni Lapuz, Ash Ortega, Sancho delas Alas and Prince Villanueva. Neal del Rosario and Mark Sicat de la Cruz will direct the series. The premiere of Wish I May comes at a time when the AlDub phenomenon was presumed to have winded down. While Eat Bulaga!'s Kalyeserye continues to rack up millions of tweets with each episode, ratings for the show were on the decline, as viewers find the skit boring, repetitive and uninspiring of late. Although GMA was able to capitalize on AlDub’s success by placing Wish I May after Eat Bulaga!, having endured a lengthy delay may not help the show’s cause at all. Had it premiered during the height of AlDub’s popularity (Sa Tamang Panahon presentation, to be specific), they may have had a chance to succeed. Still, GMA’s hopes were on Wish I May to flourish in the same way its predecessor The Half-Sisters did. However, it remains to be seen if the series will be worth watching after several months of hype. Wish I May premiered at the same date this Monday at 2:45 p.m. after Eat Bulaga! on GMA’s Afternoon Prime. And finally on IBC-13, I Luv for Christmas will be replaced by the first ever local adaptation of 2011 Koreanovela entitled Glory Jane. Starring the 'Mall Princess' and Secarats premier talent Cherryz Mendoza in her first leading role, the story will focus on the teenager’s struggles that followed the romantic and academic trials of an aspiring high school classmate and two baseball players as they strive for their love and dreams. In Glory Jane, Cherryz portrayed as Jane, a happy and determined girl who study well for her struggles in school, family, friends, love, and more importantly her achieve, but ironically she had no memory of her past. The only thing can remember that the orphanage and that parents specifically told her not to forget her name – Jane Yoon. Glory Jane will be IBC’s first teleserye adaptation of Koreanovela, the first ever curriculum-based drama, the first school-themed drama and the first under the collaboration of Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS), an emerging player in the entertainment industry whose track record of beginning a deal with the sequestered network in October 4, 2015. This will be the first ever teleserye of Cherryz Mendoza as a lead star after portraying a supporting role in Only Me and You and the promising role in Forever Barkada. Also starring in Glory Jane are Rico dela Paz, Francis Magundayao, Maricar Reyes, Richard Poon, Patrick Destura, Hiro Volante who marked as the acting debut and her leading man, Keith Cruz, Justin Ward, Denise Canlas, Joy Viado, Paolo Contis, Bettina Carlos, Justin Quirino, Mymy Davao, Ace Espinosa, Stephanie Bangcot, Franchesca Salcedo, Michael Tañeca, Miguel David, Neri Naig and John Wayne Sace. It will be directed by Veronica B. Velasco and Paco Sta. Maria. The original Glory Jane first aired on ABS-CBN from February 25 to May 24, 2013 as an afternoon Korean drama before moving to IBC-13 from September 30, 2013 to March 7, 2014 as a late primetime Korean drama. If the original teaser was first shown, the network intended to air at 7:45 p.m. slot on Kapinoy Primetime, with the premiere date set in January of this year. But with the superserye Kumander Bawang still on the air in the first slot as a lock for the leadoff position, the Kapinoy network decided to move the curriculum-based drama in the early primetime slot instead. As a result, the local adaptation of Koreanovela focusing on the aspiring high school classmate, most of the children to watch after coming home from school in the following school day and doing some homework in order to target and suitable our younger viewers at the 5:45 p.m. slot. Glory Jane's entrance next week should cause some concern for Pasion de Amor and The Producers, whose the last three weeks end on January 29. The curriculum-based drama will educate and mpower its viewers about the Philippine basic education and Filipino learners among the public high school teenagers. Glory Jane airs tonight at 5:45 p.m. before Express Balita on IBC’s Kapinoy Primetime. In the meantime, enjoy athe wonderful new year this 2016.